


华服下的秘密 Dirty Secret

by roddy119



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roddy119/pseuds/roddy119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn hides a secret under Kaon's clothes, and he only allow himself having the right to watch. (humanized transformers, background take place in ancient China)</p>
            </blockquote>





	华服下的秘密 Dirty Secret

【塔恩X卡隆 古风拟人】

霸天虎帝国四太子兼东厂厂长塔恩自从年幼之时便终日戴着面具，只在床第之间摘下，每当与卡隆行鱼水之欢时方能享得极致快感。一说塔恩年幼之时左半张脸因事故毁容，遂以面具覆之，此乃四太子一大秘密。  
世人皆对四太子面容抱有揣测之心，却不知四太子脑内自有一番说法。塔恩本人从未想过刻意隐瞒此事，但有一事却从始至终深埋于心——  
他要求手下卡隆严禁在除自己之外的任何人面前露出除脸、手、脚之外的部位。卡隆对此不明所以，但遵照嘱咐，将自己的身体裹得严严实实，不问原因，只需执行。

“我不明白，你为什么总是戴着面具？”  
塔恩扶正了罩在自己脸上的铁片。“大概是为了防止你把我的鼻梁打塌吧。”  
“哦老大，你吊我胃口，不厚道。”卡隆一记盲拳，凭着对方衣料摩擦的声音再次袭向塔恩的鼻梁，这次塔恩长了记性，一侧身躲开来拳，右手抓住卡隆的手腕，左肘卡住腋窝，双腿发力带动腰部上步外转，将卡隆过肩摔在训练场的石头地上。

锦衣卫的首领居高临下看着瞎眼的下属。

结果被盲眼的下属一招蝎子摆尾反身筋斗翻身起来一脚踹掉了面具。

“卡隆！洗脚！”  
面具咔嚓插在地上。

“快说！”卡隆保持了三尺的距离继续逼问。  
队长揉了揉被踢疼的下巴，咔吧一声把被踢脱臼的下颚骨复位，优哉游哉去捡面具。“要不是有、个、人昨天晚上在榻上‘训♂练’的时候在我嘴角上留下个吻痕，我用得着练武的时候也戴着面具吗？”  
罪魁祸首的瞎子眨眨眼框。

“日后切莫叫人看到你身体，可曾牢记？”  
“......为何？”卡隆被问得没来由一愣。  
“只消做到便是。”

说到这个吻痕，倒确实有一番故事。

且说数月前，听闻探子报曰父皇威震天的长子，也便是自己长兄黑影为财杀人，私通敌国，问起价格竟有三亿两雕花纹银。这太子也非蠢货，单凭一己之力便设计歼灭父王麾下一支先锋部队，轮子国因此趁机夺下西凉，扩张了领土，虎子这边到了嘴边的鸭子都飞了。  
不可忍也！

爹可忍，吾也不忍了！

身为锦衣卫指挥使怎可叫内族之人叛国逍遥，此番必要将那皇兄擒拿归案。塔恩点起座下四大金刚，信使卡隆，刑师青丘，力士地藏与刀师提萨拉斯外带一条猛犬名唤嚼嚼，循着黑影脱逃方向一路追去，途经三州，历时数月，马匹更换七轮，终于在汽车人与霸天虎两国交界处小村的一家客栈中追上黑影。  
当日黑影早在之前便将钱财于天下各方隐匿处埋藏好以备不时之需，此时正在吃酒数剩下的钱。皇长子善经商，尝与各大富贾觥筹交错，凭那三寸不烂之舌游说来一笔笔生意，钱财源源不断，手下累杀无数账房先生，府库串钱之绳腐而不觉，觉已金银遍地数不胜数。  
这太子也非酒囊饭袋，练得一身好武艺，时常身披墨色斗篷，身形无定。见那幺弟领着四手下踹开客栈大门冲自己杀来，竟也不慌不忙，继续自斟自饮，不亦乐乎。

若世存后悔之药，太子定当求之不得，刚刚那下无异于作死。  
此乃后话，且先按下不表。

那塔恩也不多说，上前抖开一纸字据，往黑影面盘上一丢。太子使二指夹住细细阅之，遂丢入旁边香炉之中。  
“想必贤弟已将关联之人悉数灭口，何以证明为兄便是背后主谋？贤弟可要明察秋毫，莫要血口喷人才好。”  
塔恩身边，卡隆不屑冷哼一声，将头一扭。  
黑影眼尖，瞬间瞅见卡隆脖颈之上有一红印，虽不明显但与周围皮肤颜色不同，形状如草莓，大小似亲吻所致......

…...普神，皇长子似是知道了什么。

黑影眼珠一转，忽见窗外白雪纷纷扬扬，心生一计，装作痛心疾首，捶桌大喊：“夭寿啦！看那六月飞雪！”  
塔恩向窗外一望，果然白絮飞舞，飘飘袅袅。  
“古人云，六月飞雪必有冤情！皇弟可要明鉴哪！普神都为为兄哀痛降下飞雪，实在冤枉！”  
那塔恩也不慌，信步出门抬头望去，却见一帮日前刚刚结束科举考试的书生正在阁楼上撕书，那飘渺的“白雪”乃是细碎的纸片。  
“......”  
“六月飞雪是吧？”  
黑影见奸计被识破顿感不妙，鲤鱼打挺一脚踢翻案几。木质案几径直飞向提萨拉斯，只见其双手各持尖刀四把，左右一挥便将那桌案切碎。黑影见此计不成，遂拔剑出鞘，抵挡扑上来的青丘，斗篷一挥，内里暗器瞬发飞刃五支，青丘轻巧跳上房梁躲过，不承想卡隆正在那瘦子身后，听闻空气划破之声旋身接住暗器，却被黑影逮住侧门大开的一瞬，利剑擦身而过，衣料留下一道口子，黑影见攻击有效，一鼓作气耍出一手花剑，将左躲右闪的卡隆身着衣料切出无数裂口。  
透过缝隙黑影大吃一惊。  
卡隆躯体上有些不同寻常的东西。  
嘶——明明穿着如此禁欲。

塔恩见卡隆衣着破烂，自己藏于对方身上的秘密近乎隐隐可见，心中暗叫不好，顿时恶从心生，手起刀落，自背后一刀刺穿自家兄长后心。  
正在黑影脑内想入非非之时，顿感透心凉，寒意蔓延，四肢百骸无一幸免。

待到黑影倒地，塔恩扯下兄长的墨色斗篷给盲眼下属披上，再回身，挑起黑影下颚，讲了一番大道理，干脆利落地割开喉咙，将血放干。

待到一行人完成任务打道回府后。是夜，塔恩令盲眼下属脱去所有衣物躺平于榻上，自上而下缓缓打量。卡隆有些害羞，自行侧躺略略蜷缩起身子。  
卡隆的身体有不少吻痕，大多集中于脖颈，胸乳，后腰与大腿内侧，其余地方星星点点。闭门关窗，塔恩得以慢慢享用只属于自己的秘密——鉴于卡隆年幼时便已失明，从未见过何为吻痕，更不知用力亲吻可留下痕迹，也完全不知晓自己身上的吻痕便是塔恩的真正要收藏的秘密。因此，卡隆眼盲得以成全塔恩独占与霸占欲，藏于卡隆衣料下的秘密。

“卡隆，你可知错？”塔恩啃咬盲眼下属的锁骨。  
“......”如何不知？

塔恩再次在卡隆身体上留下细密吻痕。  
一夜春宵。

智者千虑必有一失，那晚，正被塔恩灼热之处反复进出的卡隆于本能反抗中哭喘着在首领唇角留下一颗草莓。

 

【END】


End file.
